A Future Unwritten
by Agnese
Summary: AU Story: What if the future wasn't already written and the time jump brought them to a new reality, one to shape to their will. How will Kiera survive knowing that everyone she loves is now lost to her. The hunt for Liber8 is her only purpose now... How tightly will she grasp it?
1. Chapter 1: Time Unfettered

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the television series 'Continuum' nor any characters and ideas therein, this work is intended purely as a form of recreation and not for any commercial use.

**Note:** This story takes place in an alternate universe; there will be changes in the history and personality of primary characters. Please be aware that there will be inconsistencies when compared with real world laws, people and events.

I hope everyone will enjoy this, as my life has finally settled down enough for me to write again and to any of those wondering if I have abandoned my Bones story I am pleased to tell you I have not and do not plan to, it's just life took a turn for the worse when I started it but I will be posting an update for it soon.

* * *

####################Mil-Net Operative Profile####################

_-_-_-_-_-_Opened: 4th May 2077 + 16:30-_-_-_-_-

Name: Kiera Cameron

Age: 38

Height: 201 cm

Eye Colour: Light Blue

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Marital Status: Married _-_- Greg Cameron

Dependants: Son _-_- Sam Cameron

Current Occupation: Senior Protector / Tactical Operations Leader

Occupation History: Military _-_-_-_- Access Restricted _-_-_-_-

…

… Bypassing …

…

… Access Granted

_-_-_-_- Streaming Data from Mil-Net Redundancy Server _-_-_-_-

Occupation History: Military/ Special Operations Intervention Division

Rank: Lieutenant Colonel **Inactive**

Specialities: Infiltration, Assault, Retrieval

Secondary Operational Training: TechOps

Years of Service: 10

Discharge: Honourable Discharge

Major Participating Theatre of Operations:

_-_- Cuba; _-_- North Korea; _-_- Siberia; _-_- China; _-_- Indonesia; _-_- Hong Kong; _-_- France; _-_- Kuwait; _-_- Venezuela

Operations:

_-_- Nightsong: North Korea

_-_- Pigsbay: Indonesia

_-_-_-_-List Redacted: Classified _-_-_-_-

…

Fielded Implants:

_-_- Class 4 Sub-Dermis Kinetic Inhibitor

_-_- Class 5 Cranial Cyber-warfare package

_-_- Class 2 Skeletal Restructure

_-_- Reflex Combat Display (RCD)

_-_-_-_- List Redacted: Classified _-_-_-_-

…

Risk of Desertion: Low

Oppositional Risk to Corporate Congress: Low

Personal Risk Assessment: High

########################### End File ##########################

* * *

_-_- Present Day: 5th May 2077 – 3 hours until the execution.

'It will all be over soon' Keira thought to herself, a gentle sigh escaping as she continued to tie-up her hair.

'38,216 people lost their lives just six months ago… all for the sake of a single man's ideals and now… they are calling for the blood of those responsible…'

"Public executions" she almost snorted, 'it is as if they had all forgotten about the war… the sacrifices of over 90 million service men and women…all for vengeance.'

Walking towards her window, she stares out at the pristine city Vancouver, at all the holographic billboards promoting the _spectacle_ that was about to take place just 3 hours from now.

She could not help but frown.

"I suppose ten years is a long time…"she spoke to herself "enough time for all the weariness to be forgotten and for complacency to settle in again, but for those who served…"

focusing on her reflection in the glass,

"Those who survived" she added as a grim afterthought.

She turned, entering the loving embrace of her freshly washed and clothed husband as he tried to sneak up on her.

"I never could get the jump on you" he spoke softly into her ear.

It was a game, born at the start of their marriage.

That was over 10 years ago and he hasn't won once.

"You know that this little game of yours is completely futile" she replied clearly amused, all the while taking comfort in his embrace and gracing him with a soft kiss. "my implants monitor everything within 400 meters"

Oh, how she loved her husband, he knew exactly when and how to break her out of melancholy.

"Thank you" she said

A tender kiss was the only reply she received.

* * *

_-_- 2.5 hours until the execution

_-_- Hover Mass Transit System

"The first execution in 40 years, you should be proud you got the assignment," said Greg in mock seriousness

"Thanks…" Karin replied, sarcasm practically dripping from her tone.

Greg chuckled at his clearly unimpressed wife, "I know the Cooperate spiel doesn't work on you sweetheart, but we both know the truth of the matter is that the remaining board is scared… we can't take any chances tonight, which is exactly why they called you in."

"It is times like these I wonder why I even took…" she started, interrupted by an incoming CPS transmission

_'Perp check in your sector… please confirm ID'_

Two photo IDs appeared on her Retina Display.

"Hang on" she said offhandedly as she slowly scanned that train compartment, her RD performing a full facial metric scan on every occupant.

_-_-_-_ ID Confirmed -_-_-

Potential Suspect: Tyler Killen

-Race: Euro-American

-Age: 16

-Crime: Property Damage

-Warning: Psych Profile - Heightened Aggression

Potential Suspect: Hill Samsen

-Race: Asian-American

-Age: 15

-Crime: Property Damage

_-_-_-_Transmitting-_-_-

_-_-_- _Orders: Direct to CPS Station for Questioning -_-_-

Kiera sent her husband an apologetic glance.

"Well… looks like you're up" he replied with a smirk

"This won't take long" disengaging from the handrails she walked to the centre of the compartment, engaging her suit's CPS authority displays as she went.

"Tyler Killen, Hill Samsen you are suspects in a crime. Maintain your position" she spoke with authority, her voice amplified.

One quick glance was all it took from them to run.

Kiera instantly pursued them with the passengers making way to assist her. Intercepting them in the first half of the next compartment where the commuters trapped them.

Tyler quickly spun around and attempted to surprise her with a right hook to the temple, a tactic that might work on most people but to Kiera he appeared to be moving at 1/2 speed, even without activating her implants her experience simply rendered his attack useless.

She caught his fist, stopping it cold while simultaneously grabbing Hill by the front of his jacket.

_-_-_-_ Neural Shock Override System: Engaged -_-_-

_-_-_-_ Setting: Submission Pose 4 -_-_-

_-_-_-_ Pacifying -_-_-

Her Protector uniform discharged a regulated electrical signal through Tyler's arm and into his spinal column tensing all his lower muscles and forcing him to his knees, his back straight and arms snapped to his sides.

Placing her palm over his forehead, she pushed his head back until he was facing her.

_-_-_-_ CNeck Chip Detected -_-_-

"CPS 811, suspect is chipped. Uploading suspect's recog" she reported

_'That's a match, Tyler Killen status elevated… Book and process '_

Fluidly removing her multi-tool, she injected a tracer dot into the sub-dermal layer at his neck before releasing him.

"You've been tagged, Mr. Killen." She informed him, "Report to a CPS station for booking, or face a status upgrade to a class 3 misdemeanour and a 12,000 volts pacifying shock… oh and bring your little friend here with you." Releasing Hill, before walking to the open door revealing the Vancouver district prison.

Before completely exiting the train she turned around to give a final warning, "Hey, you two. You better clean up your acts, as I have no desire to make you permanent residents of this place."

Greg was waiting for her on the platform, "quick, efficient, and nobody got hurt." He said with a smile, proud of how his wife worked.

"They keep getting younger Greg" she spoke, ignoring his praise as they made their way to the prison. "Those two kids were barely 16 and they are almost looking at prison time"

Greg sighed, the downside to being a parent, he knew his wife had it worse than he did since she faces the worst of society on an almost daily basis.

"Sam won't end up like them." He said gently, suppressing his own doubts to comfort his wife "we raised him well and besides he loves you far too much to do anything that might disappoint you."

"Thank you" Kiera replied softly

"Come on, we can't be late for his" stated Greg while offering his hand, shifting her thoughts to other things.

* * *

_-_- 2 hours until the execution

_-_- Vancouver District Prison: Security Room

"We just received credible information that Liber8's plan is to attack the execution chamber itself, all protectors are to backup prison security and stay alert!"

The CPS director announced to numerous protectors and prison security personnel before he started to scan the room. The suspect of his search was evident when Kiera entered the room.

"Mrs. Cameron!"

Kiera paused, looking to her right at the approaching CPS director.

"Change of plans… The potential risk assessment has been elevated, you have been reassigned, Elena will be taking your patrol" He continued, pausing to face Elena who nodded in confirmation before turning back.

"Kiera I'm selecting you to head the military unit we've been loaned to guard the chamber, due to your experience… You'll be fitted with full combat gear, which is waiting for you in the next room."

Pointing towards the furthest double doors, he continued.

"We don't know how they are going to attack the chamber nor when, but my orders were made very clear to me this morning. Those people will be executed tonight… it will be your job along with the other seven military operatives to ensure that and should the unforeseen happen perform the deed yourselves. They are not to leave that chamber alive."

Kiera simply nodded crisply in response before heading to the next room to gear up.

* * *

_-_- 1.5 hours until the execution

_-_- Vancouver District Prison: execution chamber

Kiera now in a full combat harness led her team into the execution chamber and observed them fall in line awaiting further orders.

Activating her tac-com

_'Game-time everyone, Jason you've got Valentine, Mark… Kellog, Lesslie… Garza, Kane… Kagame he is a priority target don't lose LOS, Jess… Jaworski, Vern keep a bead on Chen profile indicates psychosis, Tony I'm leaving you Verta he's ex-SpecOps, I don't need to remind you how dangerous he can be.'_

'_No Ma'am_'

'_This is a combat zone, make no mistake and don't get complacent… Alright everyone take your posts and keep sights on your targets the moment they walk through that door, our primary objective should this chamber be breached is there immediate termination. Are we clear!_'

'_Yes Ma'am_'

They all walked swiftly to their vantage points each behind their designated target, outside of each other's fire zone, and assumed a ready stance.

Kiera couldn't suppress the wave of nostalgia, how easy it was to fall back into her role. Those ten years evaporated the moment she activated her RCD and assisted its assimilation of her law enforcement implants, donning her full battle harness as if it were a favourite dress, field striping her assault rifle, forming team introductions, synchronizing tactical readouts, all fell under a smooth reflex she thought long forgotten.

There were no complaints, no posturing, none of comments that she expected them to have thrown at her once they found out that a protector will be commanding them, they recognised her as a soldier, her field prep was too well practice to be anything but. It unnerved her how smoothly her military mindset returned; it was if she never left the service, she would have thought all those years of marriage, the birth of her son, her role as a protector simply an elaborate dream; if it weren't for her ever present wedding ring and the protector suit she could feel under her armour.

Kiera took her place behind Lucas Ingram's chair, her rifle at the ready and making one final pass to verify her teams placement.

'Now we wait'


	2. Chapter 2: Time Unravelled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the television series 'Continuum' nor any characters and ideas therein, this work is intended purely as a form of recreation and not for any commercial use.

**Note:** This story takes place in an alternate universe; there will be changes in the history and personality of primary characters. Please be aware that there will be inconsistencies when compared with real world laws, people and events.

* * *

-_-_ 15 minutes until the execution

-_-_ Vancouver District Prison: execution chamber

Right on, schedule a holographic display overlayed itself over the half-meter thick reinforced steal sheets that covered the visitor booth giving a clear image of the already seated occupants.

'No doubt put in place to taunt the Liber8 members; reminding them that they failed in their mission' Keira thought as she scanned the room's occupants, which consisted of the remaining members of the corporate congress, their senior staff and selected members of the press if the portable cameras they wielded were any indication.

She almost shook her head in dismay, silently cursing the imbecile who thought it was a good idea to place the remainder of Liber8's most desired targets all in the same building together.

'They better hope that Liber8 couldn't find enough military grade explosives in time to level this place since if the corporate congress building was any indication they have no regard for collateral damage' her mind shifted briefly to the eight prisoners, 'or martyrdom'

Her gaze lingered over her husband worry starting to seep in before her training quashed it leaving only cool objectiveness behind.

Detecting movement Kiera's eyes snapped to the chamber entrance, quickly followed by the rest of her squad as their objectives started to file into the centre of the room; trained eyes followed their every move.

'_Disengage safeties_' came Kiera's silent command. She was taking no chances tonight, Liber8 was able to successfully infiltrate, bomb and collapse the counties' most secure installation just 6 months ago and tonight's occupants were no less tempting.

The prison's P.A. system signified the start of the execution as it started to recite the names of the convicted, their crimes and sentence, while guards walked towards the prisoners in order to remove their bindings.

Kiera frowned as the guards crossed her team's line of sight while they were removing the restrains, choosing to circle around the back of their target to unbind the opposing hand rather walking in front, as they were instructed.

The warden informed her team about the need to remove the prisoner's bindings but the way the guards went about doing so made her suspicious, activating her RCD, she performed an active scan only to grow even more suspicious at the almost intentional effort made by the prison guards to obscure the prisoner's hands.

Performing another scan the moment the guards left, she couldn't detect any explosive residue, EM emission nor any known reactive biological compound on any of the prisoner's hands or clothing but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Her gut told her something wasn't right but tech doesn't lie there was no detectable trace of anything that could potentially be an explosive device.

Not fully, trusting her equipment went against everything, they taught her as a Protector but if her time in the military has taught her anything, not expecting the unthinkable will kill you.

"What the Hell?"

A visible column of charged plasma formed out the centre pylon forcing her visor to attenuate the almost blinding light while she was still actively scanning the prisoners, as the lack of reaction from both them and the prison guards kicked her suspicions into overdrive.

She activated her RCD's reflex package, increasing her perspective of the world by a factor of fifteen slowing her perceived time to a crawl, something reflective caught her eye as she observed the prisoners as one, started to draw their hand back as if to perform and underhand throw reveal a dark crescent moon shaped object. Spectroscopic analysis couldn't identify the alloy but that doesn't mean it couldn't be a bomb.

"He's got something!" Kiera shouted, hoping to alert as many people as possible to the potential danger, as she sprinted towards Ingram hoping to intercept him before he could use the device.

She was half way before the rest of the squad started running.

She rammed into Ingram at full sprint just as the object left his hand, it accelerated, gaining some sort of electromagnetic attraction towards the column of plasma, slipping out of her reach and combining with seven other similar pieces, glowing briefly before it expelled a powerful pulse of energy.

Kiera felt a painful tingling sensation as the _wave_ passed, her visor and eyes completely polarising in order to save her vision before a second shockwave rendered her unconscious.

* * *

Kiera awoke, to the deluge of diagnostic reports flooding her mind, detailing blood pressure, armour, implants and weapon's integrity; focusing on her physical condition and that of her primary implants she started to read all the reports.

_-_-Physical Diagnostic Status-_-_-

_-_- Critical Neural Injuries: N/A

_-_- Critical Soft Tissue Injuries: N/A

_-_- Critical Skeletal Injuries: N/A

_-_- Performance Dampening Injuries:

-Deep tissue bruising around the 3, 4, 5 left costal

_-_- Superficial Soft Tissue Injuries:

-Heavy bruising around upper thoracic

_-_- Superficial Skeletal Injuries: N/A

_-_- Blood Pressure: 137/86

_-_- Reflex Combat Display Status -_-_-

OFFLINE: Initiating reboot

…

- Optic Relay: …100%

- Target System: …100%

- Vision System: …100%

- Biometrics: …100%

- Reflex System: …100%

- Cellular Memory Review: …100%

- Material Analysis: …100%

- Utility Synchronisation System: …100%

_-_- All Primary Systems Activated: Status Optimal -_-_-

_-_- Secondary System allocated to background boot

-_-_- WARNING: CPS-Uplink not responding -_-_-

'That's strange' she thought, finding herself flat on her back in an unfamiliar location after restoring her primary senses and depolarising her visor she took note of the unfamiliar rubble surrounding her.

Switching to her CPS emergency frequency, "CPS this is Cameron please respond… CPS?" growing immediately concerned at the lack of response, as this channel is globally available and always monitored.

On her feet, she retrieved her weapon and tried to identify her location. GPS positioning was unavailable, either due to the electrical discharge from that sphere or something far more serious she didn't know, but celestial positioning of the few visible stars confirmed her location to be within 17 Km of the Vancouver Bay area but judging by the lack of recognisable landmarks that should be impossible.

A red jumpsuit caught her attention as she navigated the rubble, causing her to crouch instantly; carefully she approached the immobile figure, which on closer inspection reviled to have multiple pieces of ribbed steel bars penetrating through his torso.

Lucas Ingram was identified and declared deceased by her RCD, 'one down, seven more to go' Kiera thought to herself, searching for any sign of the other prisoners. The sound of falling rubble shifted her attention to the other side of what appeared to be a severely damaged concrete bridge spotting two fleeing figures in red jump suits.

"CPS, Maintain your position!" she demanded, while simultaneously raising her weapon at the two fleeing escapees.

_-_- CR-184M: Targeting system – Offline _-_-

- Manual targeting request received

_-_- Activating Redundancy Systems _-_-

Kiera took aim and shot out one of the fleeing suspect's knees before he could completely escape around a corner following the other one's lead hoping to slow them down.

She pursued them around the corner, alert for possible ambushes before exiting to what appeared to be one of the abandoned districts; that theory disappeared instantly when what appeared to be an antique vehicle drove past soon followed by three others.

'Something is defiantly wrong here' she thought, quickly retreating into the alley activating her adaptive camouflage as she went.

Kiera started to scan all emission traffic and what she found terrified her. She identified thousands of unsecured illegal transmissions, operating from the low gigahertz bands and below, which should not be possible as all transmission had to be registered and policed for the last 14 years but that was only a minor concern right now.

There were _no_ identified transmissions operating beyond 75 Gigahertz, where there should be CPS communication, News Broadcasts, Tel-Net communications, Secured Congress and Military frequency ranges and over 800 other registered transmission channels she could only detect terrestrial noise.

"I've only been unconscious for 3 minutes," Kiera said to herself trying to rationalise, attempting to stave of panic "how could all the corporate and military infrastructure disappear in such a short timeframe… it is just not possible the world would have to be a wasteland before that could happen."

She needed answers, something her limited law enforcement implants simply cannot give her.

'Desperate times calls for desperate measures.'

_-_-_-_ Initiating Chaos Protocol _-_-_-_

_-_- Verify Emergency User Activation of Chaos Protocol: … Verified

-_-_ Awaiting counterman orders from Military HI-Com

…

…

-_-_ Counterman Response: Not Received

_-_-_- _Protocol Activating _-_-_-_

Kiera became momentarily lightheaded as all her Military implants started to go online. The Chaos protocol was an emergency failsafe allowing all retired soldiers to reactivate their restricted military implants in the unlikely event of the complete destruction of all established military command posts. The fact that a countermand order wasn't immediately transmitted only made the situation all the more dire.

Activating her cyber-warfare packages Kiera immediately started analysing all detectable emission traffic in her area, in the hopes of finding more information about her situation.

'Music?...' Kiera paused, contained between the 300 kHz and 300 MHz range were hundreds of characteristically distinct audio and visual feeds, crudely imbedded in carrier waves using what appears to be an archaic system of amplitude and frequency modulations. Assigning their categorisation to a background process, she focused on what she detected as a large network on the 2.4 and 5 GHz bands.

Kiera recognised this architecture; though widely discontinued for almost 40 years due to the high infrastructure cost and security concerns, it was still in use by a few of the poorer countries and their militaries during the war. This version however doesn't seem to utilise any of the security systems she encountered, as a matter of fact there doesn't appear to be any security system of worth at all. Using her cyber-warfare package to scout out the network, which she noticed could easily contain over 3 billion individual devices; even she would take a few days to catalogue such a network and she could not afford to invest such a large amount of time when stranded in an unknown situation with seven highly dangerous terrorists on the loose.

As Kiera continued to delve deeper into the data, a hard knot started to settle in her throat when she started to analyse the timestamps of all the data she had been viewing, nothing was time-stamped beyond 05-06-2012. She even did a search for historical events in the hope, they used a different calendar system but the facts were clearly visible and no amount of denial was going change the fact that somehow, that sphere transported her and at least 3 of the Liber8 members 65 years into the past.

Kiera's in completely unfamiliar territory now, even with potentially seven highly dangerous fugitives on the loose, her first concern must be survival, which means shelter, supplies, currency and most likely clothing as she couldn't risk leaving her armour just anywhere and it would be very unlikely for it to pass for regular daywear.

A quick search informed her that the standard currency in her area consists of physical notes of specific value and an early form of electronic transfer based on the possession of a card supplied by a bank. Kiera walked softly out of the alley, still utilising her reactive camouflage and being careful not to give away her presence as she followed the directions to the nearest Automated Teller Machine, which she found was the primary means of withdrawing physical currency.

Having made her way to the LMB branch office, using her Protector uniform to freeze the images on the two-onlooking cameras she went to work, interfacing with the ATM, bypassing its request for a bankcard and pin, and forcing the withdrawal of $2,500, which was the maximum hard coded amount the machine will allow. Comfortable in the knowledge that all the bank's currency is insured and she did not affect an individual's account.

With sufficient local currency assured she needed to find some clothing, food and shelter would need to wait until she is in more inconspicuous attire. Synchronising her internal clock reviled it to be just shy of 19:00, which according to the online shopping brochure leaves her with two hours before the shops in the Mall close.

* * *

Shopping turned out to be a rather involved affair, as Kiera could not just walk into a shop in her combat harness nor would she simply steal an item using her reactive camouflage since she did have the currency to make the purchase.

In the end, she had to resort to grab stealthily a large purchase bag, making sure to stay out of sight, freeze any cameras might spot her since the bag did not have the advantage of her camouflage, and a bag floating in air would definitely catch someone's attention regardless of era. After carefully entering a changing room, the rest became rather simple. Removing her armour, weapons and placing them securely in her shopping bag, Kiera made sure to collapse her helmet forming a band that could easily pass for a collar of her uniform, she did not know when she might need to use her camouflage again, not wanting to be a disembodied head.

Having research the typical fashion employed by the women in this time, Kiera concluded that her protector uniform would not look too out of place once she changed the pants section to black but that buying at least a coat, some daywear and basic toiletries were essential; the rest could be left until she had found a more permanent residence.

* * *

Kiera breathed a small sigh of relief as she fell onto the bed, leaving her purchases to be sorted tomorrow; finding a hotel room had been rather simple if you didn't count almost spending twenty minutes trying to figuring out how to just turn the lights on.

Kiera learnt to dread the silence, with all essential tasks tended to it gave her time to think, to absorb the situation she found herself in… to think about her family.

'It's Sam's birthday in two weeks… No!' she interrupted herself, 'I can't think about them, I will find a way back home…'

'That sphere!... it couldn't be an accident, they planned to go escape into the past, but why 65 years what do they hope to accomplish by travelling this far back in time… unless they didn't plan too.' She realised, 'There were only meant to be eight of them going back before I interrupted them… Ingram! He would be the only one with any significant technical expertise within Liber8… but he's dead!'

Hitting the bed out of frustration, she needed to clear her mind, oh what she wouldn't give to have a sonic shower right about now… or her family.

'Wait!… all SADTECH scientists use a cognitive recorder to preserve the knowledge of their work should they leave the company or die.' Her mind set, she will need to find Ingram's body first thing tomorrow morning, fatigue was setting in and she could not afford to make any mistakes.

Crawling under the covers, Kiera set her CMR into playback, partitioning all the time she spent with her family, placing them into permanent storage. Their faces, voices; how they smelt… their touch… she will not ever forget them, regardless of what happens, pausing on the image of her son.

"Don't worry baby… Mommy is coming home"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would appreciate any constructive criticism or suggestions you are willing to provide as I am constantly striving to improve my english. **

**(It isn't my first language in case you were wondering)**

**I should have more for you, next week.**


End file.
